


Your Lazuli

by foppishaplomb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foppishaplomb/pseuds/foppishaplomb
Summary: “You want to fuse with me?” said Lapis. She knew this was wrong, so wrong. She knew she should take the higher road. But the words formed anyway. “Prove to me you're worth it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illictic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illictic/gifts).



> mild dubcon warning. jasper consents, but you could argue that it is coerced. also possibly a tiny, tiny bit of implied lapidot?

“You want to fuse with me?” said Lapis. She knew this was wrong, so wrong. She knew she should take the higher road. But the words formed anyway. “Prove to me you're worth it.”

Jasper dropped down to her knees. She took Lapis's hand in her own massive ones. “You know I am. Has Peridot given you what I have? Has _Rose?_ ”

Lapis scowled. “You're not proving anything.”

“I'm strong enough for you,” Jasper insisted.

“I don't care,” said Lapis. “Put your hand on my thigh.”

Jasper did, over the fabric. Lapis shook her head, and after a moment, Jasper got the hint and slipped her hand under Lapis's skirt. It was huge and hot and made warmth flutter in Lapis's belly. Lapis hiked it up and stared down at Jasper expressionlessly. “Lick.”

Jasper didn't even hesitate to acquiesce. She dipped her head down and drew her long, broad tongue over Lapis's slit. The sudden warmth and sensation threatened to take Lapis's breath away, but she managed to hold back the gasp. She couldn't when Jasper's tongue moved to probe inside her.

“I like that noise,” came Jasper's growl of a voice from between Lapis's legs. Her breath was hot on Lapis's slick thighs.

“Shut up.” Lapis tangled her fingers into Jasper's thick, wild hair and tugged at it. “Use your mouth for what I told you.”

“Yes, Lapis.”

“My Lazuli.” Lapis blushed at her own audacity, but there was no one to punish her on Earth. The Diamonds were far, far away, and already proved they didn't care about her anymore.

A ghost of a smile curled Jasper's lips. “My Lazuli.”

Jasper was so eager. It made Lapis sick. Excitement was sweet on Peridot or Steven. On Jasper, doing this, it was nothing but salt in the wound of what they had done to each other. “I told you to lick.”

Jasper did. She had such sharp fangs in that mouth of hers, but surprisingly, there was none of that in the way she lapped at Lapis's pussy. She was careful and desperate to please. Lapis's legs started to tremble, but she used Jasper's head and shoulders to keep herself steady. She was big enough. She might as well be good for something beyond ruining both their lives. “Take off my top.”

Every brush of her rough fingers over Lapis's skin felt electric. Goosebumps formed over her arms as Jasper tugged ribbon apart and let Lapis's top fall away, her small breasts spilling out. “Touch them.”

Jasper's giant mitts covered Lapis's chest twice over. A little noise escaped Lapis as she leaned into the touch, letting her eyes flutter closed. When she opened them again, she saw a slow smile spreading across Jasper's face. Lapis slapped her. Jasper didn't even have the decency to pretend it hurt. Lapis could shatter her if she wanted to.

“You aren't supposed to enjoy this.”

“I am,” said Jasper, smirking that insufferable smirk. Lapis thought Malachite had wiped it away long ago.

“You're sick,” Lapis sneered. No response. “...We both are.”

Jasper took her by her hips. “I don't care. We're stronger than we are alone. Let's be sick together.”

Lapis knew she ought to argue, but couldn't find the words to do it. _Peridot would be horrified of you,_ she thought. Steven wouldn't even begin to understand. “Pin me down,” she said.

_I don't deserve them anyway._

Jasper took Lapis's tiny wrists and pushed her to the ground, careful not to hurt her, pinning her wrists above her head with both hands. She kissed Lapis's breasts, sucking at the nipple. Those wonderful teeth bit lightly, making Lapis squeak, and Lapis liked it, but Jasper hadn't been _told._ She pulled a wave of water over Jasper, letting it crash over her and soak her to the bone. Jasper growled and pulled away in surprise, and Lapis curled her fist and formed the water into a hand, a warning.

“What do you want?!” Jasper snapped, and, catching herself, added, “My Lazuli.”

It felt so false now. Lapis's cheeks burned. A few moments ago it had seemed the height of eroticism. She turned over, pulling her skirt back down and moving to reform her top. “Never mind,” she said. “This is a bad—”

“Wait, no!” begged Jasper, grabbing the hem of Lapis's skirt. “Don't go. I'll do better.”

“You're disgusting,” said Lapis. She didn't know which one of them she was talking to.

“Let me try again,” said Jasper. She took Lapis's delicate ankles in her hands and bowed her head down, making eye contact with her from the ground. “Let me prove what I can do for you.”

Lapis stared down at her without making a move. “This is wrong,” she said.

“Don't pretend you're too good for this.”

Jasper's right hand snaked up Lapis's leg. Lapis's whole body shuddered. She was right. Lapis resigned herself to the inevitable. “Lick again,” she whispered.

Jasper's tongue covered all of Lapis's labia. She sucked at it gently, almost disobeying, then went back to licking her until Lapis began to grind against her. Jasper moved up to the clit, making Lapis buck, then moved slightly away.

“Is this good, my Lazuli?” Hot rough breath over her hot wet slit. Lapis nodded, too caught up in trying not to moan to speak. He jerked her hips at Jasper. “Tell me,” said Jasper, taking Lapis's wrist. “Out loud.”

“It's good,” Lapis breathed. She hated the quaver in her voice. “It's good. Now go.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Her voice was demure, but Jasper was smirking. Lapis hated, hated, hated her. She wanted to kick her in the face. She wanted her tongue on her pussy again now. “Finger,” hissed Lapis. At least Jasper obeyed. Her thick finger sliding inside her made Lapis cry out, moaning. She couldn't stop herself from saying Jasper's name.

“Yes, my Lazuli?”

“Keep going...”

Jasper gave a deep, throaty chuckle. It vibrated up through Lapis's thighs. Jasper probably felt smug. She was probably thinking about how her one finger filled Lapis up completely, probably comparing it to Peridot's tiny hand, probably wrongly thinking herself superior...

But whatever Jasper was thinking, Lapis was coming. She swallowed her moan this time, her mouth contorting into a silent 'O'. As she came down, Jasper kissed the inside of her thighs while they were sensitive, Lapis shivering with every touch, pleasure and hatred sparking through her nerves like human fireworks. Jasper licked up the juice that had been spread all over, languorously, like she had all the time in the world to enjoy her. Lapis kicked her away.

She stood and smoothed down her skirt, reforming her top with a last little touch to her own swollen breasts. She was shaking. She felt she could barely stand. She glared down at Jasper. Jasper was kneeling, pretty with her mouth wet, all too eager to serve. Lapis was too aware that she was mussed, flushed, and had just come from Jasper's mouth and hands. She mustered up all the disdain in the world and leaned down to bump her nose to Jasper's. Their mouths were only a tongue's length apart. She moved to kiss Jasper.

And pulled back. “Not good enough,” she said, breathing the words right into Jasper's mouth. She formed her wings and raised herself into the air. She forced her thoughts to focus on finding somewhere she could gather herself before she faced Peridot. She was too fast to hear anything but the echo of Jasper shouting for her.

 


End file.
